1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for stopping a diesel engine, particularly to a compulsory stopping apparatus of the engine by shutting off fuel body or air supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional method for stopping the diesel engine is to compulsorily limit the fuel supply or the intake air supply by closing an intake valve disposed in an intake air system.
The applicant has proposed a device for stopping a diesel engine in which, by an engine stopping signal outputted when a key switch is turned off, engine rotation is detected and an engine stopping actuator is driven, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-17160 and in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-83341.
In the stopping device as described in the former publication, while a drive signal is kept outputted to the engine stopping actuator, the detection of the key switch is invalidated to prevent the engine from restarting by an erroneous operation of the key switch before the engine stops completely. In the stopping device as described in the latter publication, when a predetermined time lapses after the key switch is turned off, the rotation detection is stopped to prevent a solenoid from being burnt out by an electric current exceeding the maximum rating even if the engine does not automatically stop while failing to cut off the fuel supply due to a mechanical trouble in a stopping mechanism.
In the prior art stopping devices as described, the drive of the engine stop actuator is controlled by detecting the rotation of the engine. It becomes difficult in such an arrangement to adequately drive the engine stopping actuator if the rotation detection signal of the engine stops due to disconnection of the signal line.